


Love Stories

by xPRUx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Romance, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPRUx/pseuds/xPRUx
Summary: After a tense moment, Clarke decides to school Lexa about some of the greatest love stories from literature, TV, and movies.





	1. Chapter 1

When there was nothing left but smoke and ash, Clarke and the Grounder leader remained, side by side, both in deep thought, staring at the remains. It brought about a common ground between them- the loss of love. Finn held a certain type of love from the blonde, a friendship, a physical attraction specked with feelings. Lexa had something a bit deeper. She truly loved Costia. She was her first love, the first lover she had ever taken. Seeing the sky girl lose someone, in the way she did, the Commander felt unexpected sympathy and compassion. Not that she was incapable of it, but she was a hardened leader. Mostly, but especially in the presence of a possible threat, namely, a new people who came crashing down into the Earth. But suddenly, she had felt compelled to share her own loss with the blonde and deep down, where she really didn’t want to admit, she hoped it would comfort her. It had been the thing that definitely broke the ice between them.

 

And when they walked away from each other, from their conversation, neither one could tell at the time that they had broken through the others’ barriers- the walls that had long been set firm around the Commander’s heart and the one Clarke was just starting to build, brick by brick.

 

But soon after, they sought each other out, stayed a bit longer to conversate after meetings, sat together at meals. But then, it wasn’t enough to be in each other’s company, wasn’t enough for their bodies to be in close proximity. Their eyes could not tear away from the others. Clarke began to notice, with a strange but thrilling shiver, that the Commander’s passive eyes, would stay lingering in hers, sometimes without the brunette even aware. She could see a fiery hunger behind the green tint. The brunette, in turn, began to notice an awkwardness, an adorably shy gaze from the sky girl’s blue’s. She began to catch Clarke’s intent staring, the blonde blushing and turning her head away quickly, when caught by the Commander.

 

They naturally gravitated to each other, the pull becoming so great, they began meeting alone.

 

It quickly became a routine. The day would always end the same way- the Sky Princess and the Commander would meet before nightfall to discuss daily issues. Truthfully, they were pretty sorry reasons, the issues not really issues.

 

It was often a waiting game to see who would initiate the meeting. Sometimes it would come early in the morning. Someone, either she or Lexa, would let the other know they needed to talk, discuss some sort of problem in the camp or dilemma among their people. And those were the best ones- the day invites. The anticipation for later, getting to think about their meeting all day. It made Clarke feel funny inside, the anxiety that crept from her navel to the throat. While the Commander could never handle anticipation well and would throw herself into physical work alongside her men. Anything to stop the flip flopping in her stomach.

 

And sometimes the meeting request would come later in the afternoon, one asking to speak to the other, and that had its own appeal as well. A last minute request to meet, meaning an even shorter time to wait for the approaching talk.

 

Lexa always keep it as formal as possible, properly asking for Clarke’s company. The blonde though had a bit tougher time. Her awkwardness came through with the shuffling of her feet, sometimes a stutter here and there. It always made the Commander laugh inwardly, feeling a little guilty that she had a better hand at hiding her own uneasiness.

 

In the beginning, they would meet in the Commander’s tent, but as time went by, their meetings began to spill out of the tent, to the perimeter of the camp, then eventually into the privacy of the woods.

 

Today it was Lexa who had requested the meeting, some general dispute among Sky Crew and the Grounders. She had suggested a walk for minimum interruption, which was a laugh because no one would dare bother the Commander in her tent or anywhere else for that matter.

 

Clarke accepted with an eager air. She went to her tent early, preparing herself, taking time to properly groom herself. Though if she had to actually speak and say the words, offer an explanation truthfully, she’d have to say she was making herself look good. A self realization that made her blush and sigh. The Commander too made sure she was presentable, making sure to accent her eyes. She always favored them, the color unlike any others in the clans. Truthfully though… she loved the way Clarke would helplessly fall into them.

 

Finally Clarke heard the knock, causing her heart to flip. She took her time exiting the tent, a bit apprehensive. Walking through, she saw Lexa casually waiting just outside the entrance.

 

“Commander.” She acknowledged in a small voice, her eyes squarely in line with hers.

 

“Clarke. Shall we?” She gestured with her hand.

 

“Yes.”

 

They could ignore the interested looks, most of the time, from both their peoples, when they would casually stroll outside the camp grounds. Lexa’s men were on permanent instructions to leave them alone, while some of the Sky people would voice their wary opinion of the young blonde being alone with the seasoned Grounder Commander.

 

Finally reaching their destination in the woods, they slowly came to a halt just shy of the edge of a clear pond, with tree limbs overhanging above the water. They both stayed quiet for a few minutes, watching the fallen leaves drop gracefully into the pond. It was becoming very tense very fast, as both stood gazing into the water, with nothing to say.

 

“So… you said there was problem in the camp Commander? What exactly did you mean?” Clarke finally broke the silence, as the uneasiness between them was too great.

 

“That’s been settled Clarke.” Lexa replied instantaneously, dismissive as if it were nothing. Before Clarke could respond, Lexa spoke up quickly.

 

“Our conversation in TonDC.. when I spoke of Costia, well… it was the first time since she died that I had spoken about her, even said her name..”

 

Clarke nodded, pursing her lips, as she had no idea where this conversation was leading to.

 

“Do you remember what I said?”

 

She had said many things that day but Clarke knew exactly what she was referring to… “Love is weakness,” she wistfully answered, looking away from the brunette next to her.

 

“Do you now believe that Clarke?”

 

She took a minute to ponder that. She went over everything that happened, everything she’d seen, everything she’d felt. Pain. Sorrow. Death. She killed Finn, she cared about him too much to let him be tortured by the Grounders. So in a tiny part of her, while she didn’t wholly believe it, she could now see where Lexa was coming from.

 

“It can seem that way sometimes…” Clarke sadly said, looking down at the ground.

 

Lexa glanced over at Clarke. She could see the sadness in her, in her eyes, in her posture. She didn’t mean to upset the blonde but she had been struggling herself with that notion. She could see Clarke thinking hard.

 

“What are you thinking Clarke?”

 

“Love.. can both be incredible, at the same time unfortunate. Tragic, even. Like Romeo and Juliet.”

 

“Romeo and Juliet?” The brunette furrowed her eyes, eyes scanning the ground in thought.

 

‘Uhh… Shakespeare, late 1500’s I believe… it’s one of the greatest love stories,” Clarke shook her head slightly. She could not believe that the brunette never heard of either the man or the story. Lexa stood there, still confused.

 

“Well he uh.. was this great author and poet back in the late 15th, early 16th century, I believe. He wrote many plays and poems, many of which were highly regarded, very well known in those times.”

 

Clarke looked at the Commander who she saw looking at her attentively, with obvious interest. “Continue… please,” Lexa nodded.

 

Clarke cleared her throat. “Well one of his most famous works was Romeo and Juliet. So the story goes.. basically they were “two star-crossed lovers”, Clarke air quoted. “Romeo was from one family, Juliet from another. Their families were longtime enemies. And it happened one night that Romeo and Juliet met, and at first glance, fell in love with one another, not knowing they were from opposing families.They found out soon enough that their families were enemies and felt the pressure that they couldn’t be together. Feeling as if she had no other choice, Juliet took a potion that put her in a comatose state, which she would wake up later from, her intention of making it seem that she had died, leaving her free to be with Romeo. Romeo learned of her death, not knowing the truth about Juliet’s plan. Well.. he couldn’t live without her, decided to kill himself alongside her body, still in a coma.. He did so by swallowing poison. Juliet woke up to find his lifeless body and killed herself as well…. the end.”

 

The Commander stood silently, watching the leaves from the leaning trees, slowly drift down into the water. Her thoughts seem to be visibly processing on her face. She was clearly affected by the tale.

 

“So death became their fate because they were not allowed to love each other?” Lexa quietly asked, still lost in her thoughts.

 

“Basically.” Clarke replied, noticing the somber air between them. Clarke turned her body to face the brunette, who turned to face her as well.

 

“What’s wrong, Commander?” She asked, searching her face.

 

“You said this… Romeo and Juliet, this grand tale… that it’s one of the greatest love stories ever written..”

 

Clarke nodded.

 

“How can this be Clarke? How can you say that? They had a chance, they almost made it, but they died instead. What makes that great?”

 

The blonde stood silent. She knew what made it great. It was on the tip of her tongue but when she realized what she was about to say, she cringed at her words, the irony of it.

 

“You see Clarke, even our ancestors got it right. Their literature, their storytelling, their art… they all say the same things... love only brings pain.”

 

The sky girl was speechless. Lexa’s words knocked the air out of here. She knew better than to take to heart the Commander’s words and thoughts, but for some reason, she had nothing to say, no rebuttal. Clarke stood dejected.

 

Lexa scolded herself. She could see Clarke’s defeated face. And she knew she was the one that put it there. She didn’t mean to do that to her.

 

“We should return to camp.” The Commander spoke, waiting for Clarke to come out of her thoughts.

 

They eventually made their way back to camp, each a little bothered. What began as a simple excuse to get away to be alone, turned into horribly wrong. Lexa felt guilty for even bringing up their conversation and Clarke… well Clarke just felt bad.

 

Deep thinking made their trek short, so short that they both were surprised when they were standing outside Clarke’s tent.

 

They didn’t know what to say or do. Clarke seemed like she didn’t want to go inside. Lexa seemed like she didn’t want to go at all. But she was still so guilty, she never meant to hurt Clarke that way. She needed to make things right between them. She had to try.

 

“So, Clarke of the Sky People, do you have anymore of these dark, tragic, archaic love stories from a time long forgotten …” she asked with a teasing tone.

 

She chanced a look at the beautiful blonde and was rewarded when she looked back up at her with a smile.

 

She nodded chuckled. ”They’re not all tragic..”

 

“Then would you mind telling me some more of these epic tales of yours…” The Commander asked, eyeing the girl, a flirtation in her tone.

 

“It would be my pleasure Commander.’ she almost whispered, with a slow, seductive bat of her eyes.

 

“I’m looking forward to that. Sleep well, Clarke,” the brunette nodded with a slight smile, turning and walking away, ever the stoic Commander.

 

“Goodnight.” The blonde returned the smile, keeping her eyes on the departing leader for a long second, before stepping inside her tent.


	2. Chapter 2

They trekked through the woods in a quiet ambiance. The only sounds audible were the tall grass and weeds crunching beneath their feet. But the most deafening silence was the one between the two girls. The Commander, still holding her shoulder, walked pensively. She was lost in her thoughts thinking about the time they just shared, or rather, the time they spent hiding from the killer pauna. She had never been attended to like that. Clarke’s hands were so caring, so gentle. Of course her own healers were always so careful when handling their Heda but not like this. There was an underlining of something more in the blonde’s hands, something she could not place but something that felt good nonetheless. It was genuine and true, and though she didn’t know exactly what this truth was, it exhilarated but frightened her at the same time. Maybe that was why she felt like she had to admonish the blonde and point out her mistakes. Clarke needed to know these things, what she did wrong. It would make her a great leader and it could ultimately save her life. It wasn’t to put up push Clarke away, keep her at a safe distance. No, it wasn’t that at all.

 

 

Clarke too was withdrawn, deep in her own thoughts. Being trapped with the Commander, it was the first time they were truly alone. It was also the first time she saw a hint of a smile on the Commander’s face. So she _does_ have feelings, Clarke mused, in a victorious, satisfactory way. But as quick as Lexa’s emotional mask slipped, it was back on just as fast. She couldn’t kill Quint. She couldn’t leave Lexa to die. Her words hurt and she didn’t know why. She knew Lexa meant no harm only to prove a point. Feelings are weakness. Caring is weakness. But she was quickly learning that Lexa was a liar. She could talk a good game but her eyes started to betray her. And Clarke was beginning to see the flaws in the Commander, the ones that were her own weakness.

 

 

Lexa snuck a quick glance to the blonde walking alongside her. There was something, something about her. Everyday since she first laid eyes on her, she was like a beacon. She was drawn to her as a light through the dead of night. Maybe it was her strength or determination or her perseverance. She carried this strong sense of hope, an unwavering faith for love. But why. She wanted to know.There was something that made it so easy for her to want to believe, to want to feel. Maybe there was something Clarke knew that Lexa didn’t. But she wanted to know. She _needed_ to know.

 

 

“Clarke… since we have some time before we reach camp, would you mind regaling another story of yours? Like before?” She said with a careful smile.

 

 

 _Hmm_. She thought. The Commander wanted another story. Great, just great. Clarke almost dreaded it but no, it was now a challenge. She was determined to give her something great, something magical….. something funny? She chuckled to herself. The blonde decided that love didn’t have to be so serious all the time. It could be anything.

 

 

Lexa noticed her quick smile and suddenly felt a grin on her face. She couldn’t help how involuntary her reactions were around Clarke. Or how good it started to feel. She couldn’t wait to hear what was on her mind. Clarke nodded and smiled.

 

 

“Well, back on the Ark, we had various media spanning decades of the 20th and 21st century. Besides books and literature, we had a wide and diverse collection of movies and…”

 

 

“Movies?”

 

 

“Oh, right. Movies. They were motion pictures.. still images that created the illusion of moving images. People and sounds, like if you’re watching it played out right in front of you. It’s like a story being told on a screen.” She looked to the brunette again who still looked confused but seem to accept her answer.

 

 

“I see..” the brunette nodded in understanding, as she looked to Clarke to continue.

 

 

“OK so the movie is called DEBS.”

 

 

“That sounds a bit odd,” the Commander mused aloud.

 

 

“Yeah well..” Clarke scoffed, like what would the Commander know about movie titles anyway. “So, it’s about this group of young girls trained in a paramilitary institute to be spies, a kind of secret law enforcement. And so one day, they received word that their primary arch nemesis, Lucy Diamond, had came back from seclusion and that she was planning some big disastrous scheme.”

 

 

“Tell me about this Lucy Diamond. Can you describe her?”

 

 

“Why,” she was curious at the Commander's request.

 

 

“Well, I have no screen to watch this story. I’d like to picture it for myself..”

 

 

Well that made sense.

 

 

“OK um… well Lucy Diamond was this beautiful brunette with long straight hair, and had a dazzling smile. She was a diamond thief, a criminal mastermind, the greatest, most elusive criminal on the planet. And she went into hiding after...”

 

 

“After what? Why would such a powerful person have to hide?” Lexa interrupted.

 

 

Clarke laughed inside. Well here it is… again.

 

 

“She got her heart broken.”

 

 

“What happened?”

 

 

“Well, they never really said but someone broke her heart, a girl.”

 

 

She could see the Commander thinking really hard, as if dissecting her own thoughts.

 

 

“So she fled and hid because of it, because of this girl?”

 

 

Clarke nodded yes, rolling her eyes internally as she began to rethink her decision of bringing up this movie. But she loved it. The whole broken heart issue was barely even a thing in the movie. There was so much more.

 

 

“So then what happened?”

 

 

“Well, the DEBS- Max, Amy, Janet, and Dominique, went in search of Lucy to apprehend her and it was actually Amy who encountered her first. They ran into each other literally..” Clarke chuckled, as she remembered seeing the actual collision on screen. “And they immediately felt an attraction for each other.”

 

 

“Hmm… can you describe Amy?”

 

 

She felt Clarke glance her way.

 

 

“To picture it Clarke,” Lexa grinned. Clarke smiled at her grin. It looked good on her.

 

 

“Ok. Amy Bradshaw… she was a stunning blonde, tall, blue or green eyes, I could never tell but they were beautifully colored. She stood out from the others in every way possible. She was also the top DEB, the DEBS’ most perfect liar.”

 

 

The brunette began to put Amy together, in her mind, that is. Tall, blonde, blue/green eyes. Her eyes shifted sneakily to the side. Hmm. That sounded like another blonde she was beginning to get to know, more or less. The Commander smirked. She couldn’t help that she started to like this Amy.

 

 

“Commander?” Clarke saw the sly smile on the brunette’s face, only to realize that she was being compared to the fictional blonde.

 

 

“I’m sorry Clarke. Please go on.” She still maintained a faint smirk. She knew she got caught but it amused her that she didn’t care.

 

 

“Anyways….,” she enunciated, half annoyed but half amused,” Lucy realized the attraction immediately, unlike Amy, and pursued her, literally going after her. She tracked her down to the DEBS’ house, kidnapped her, took her to a club where they had this sort of impromptu date. They talked and got to know each other. Amy discovered that Lucy wasn’t as evil as everyone made her out to be, while Lucy learned that Amy was just as alone and wanting more out of life just like her. They made a real connection and um, well, they almost kissed..” She felt a slight blush, remembering the ‘almost kiss’. The blonde glanced over to the side, only to see that the Commander was already sharing her gaze.

 

 

“Almost?"

 

 

“They were interrupted.”

 

 

“Oh. So.. a kiss…” Lexa was suddenly a bit skeptic.

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“Nothing. It’s just a pretty bold move… to kiss an enemy..”

 

 

“True. ” Clarke wanted to argue the facts but decided not to.

 

 

“So then what happened?”

 

 

“Ok umm.. after the kiss that should have been, Lucy set up a ruse sending the DEBS after her again. She was able to separate Amy from the other girls. Lucy apologized for her actions, kidnapping her. She poured her heart out to her basically and admitted that the night they spent at the club talking and getting to know each other was the best time of her life. She had never felt so alive. And it was then that Amy finally conceded and let herself feel what she had been trying to push away. She had felt the same. And this time, they did kiss.”

 

 

Lexa pictured the kiss. A powerful brunette and an unsure blonde. Hmm. She could see a mess of dark hair and waves of perfect golden locks, immediately feeling a bit uneasy.. but how it made her insides melt.

 

 

“Ahem.” Clarke could see Lexa getting lost somewhere in all that but didn’t know why.

 

 

“I’m sorry Clarke.” Please…” she urged her to continue with the story.

 

 

“So Lucy asked her to go away with her. Amy thought it would be best to make it appear as if she were kidnapped by Lucy so they did. And she allowed herself to be “captured” by Lucy. They spent a week together and they…” Clarke stopped.

 

 

“They what Clarke?”

 

 

Lexa was now fully intrigued. Did they die? Were they captured? Sentenced to hard labor? What punishment were they given? What evil did they face? She expected it of course. Love always came at a price. Clarke turned her head, her eyes entering the green ones that were already waiting for hers.

 

 

“They fell in love.”

 

 

The words came spilling out her mouth, a beautiful cascade that matched a certain wanting in her eyes, one that Clarke was unaware of. And the Commander melted. _Love_. The way it came out so innocent and pure, as if never touched by the cruelties and risks that it brought. The brunette gulped and expelled a shaky breath. She cleared her throat, effectively, clearing the moment between them. Lexa slightly smiled.

 

 

“That almost seems too easy. There were no repercussions for Amy leaving her team?”

 

 

“Well the DEBS ended up catching them in an um… well, in a very compromising position..” Clarke trailed off. Lexa arched a brow, curious at this compromising position. “They caught them in bed together.” Clarke blushed.

 

 

“Oh.” They both shared an awkward smile.

 

 

“She returned to the DEBS and vowed to never see Lucy again. Lucy tried winning her back. She did many things to win her heart over again but Amy’s conviction, her sense of duty prevailed over her heart and she didn’t give in.”

 

 

“Oh.”

 

 

Clarke heard the disappointment in the Commander's voice. And it made her happy. She realized that Lexa was rooting for them, that she was starting to believe. She was finally starting to break through.

 

 

“There’s more,” she said with smile. “They had a ceremony to crown the DEB of the year, which was Amy, part of their plan to cover up what really happened. She was supposed to denounce Lucy, make everyone believe that she was really kidnapped. But Lucy infiltrated the building and was able to hear Amy’s speech. Amy saw her and realized that she had to follow her heart. And they literally ran into each other.. again,” Clarke chuckled,” and they left together hand in hand. They ended up driving off into the sunset… uh well, actually under the moonlight..... and they lived happily ever after.”

 

 

“How do you know that? Was there a sequel?” Now that made Clarke bust out in tears. And again, Lexa could not bury her smile.

 

 

“No… It was a saying back then. It just means that they had a happy ending… together.” Then the Commander, ever the architect, whether in battle or in general, started putting the pieces of the story together. From the beginning when Lucy and Amy met to when they drove together.

 

 

“So Amy betrayed her duty, her oath to uphold the law to run off with their enemy…”

 

 

“Yes… but…”

 

 

“Duty is duty, Clarke.”

 

 

“Well yes, but you’re missing the point, Lexa...”

 

 

The brunette waited for some kind of counter argument, a reply, but Clarke had none. If Lexa couldn’t see the the obvious, the simple meaning of the story then Clarke didn’t know what else to say. But suddenly her frown turned upside down and her lips turned into a goofy smile.

 

 

“They had some fun times together, crazy too,” Clarke laughed to herself. Lexa’s heart swelled again hearing the sweet laughter. It wasn’t too often that Clarke laughed but when she did, it did wondrous things to her, inside her, and all around her.

 

 

“What amuses you Clarke,” she asked, smiling.

 

 

“Well you know how I told you Lucy kidnapped Amy? They spent their days doing many things together. So on one of those days, Lucy tried teaching Amy how to drive and then...:” Clarke was already starting to trip on her words. “She pressed a button from the car, which she thought turned on the radio but it ended up being a switch and out came a missile and blew up a booth!”

 

 

She didn’t understand half the things that came out of Clarke’s mouth- drive, car, radio, booth- but there she was, in stitches, holding her stomach. She couldn’t hold it any longer and the Commander laughed with her. She didn’t know what exactly she was laughing at but she couldn’t help it. Clarke’s laughter was contagious.

 

 

“Tell me more Clarke.” She didn’t even care. She just want to hear the sweet sounds coming from the blonde.

 

 

“Well there was a scene in the movie, after Amy went back to the DEBS, when Lucy was trying to win her back…”

 

 

“Mmm hmm…”

 

 

“And Lucy was on her bed singing this song.. Um how did it go?” She began replaying the scene.

 

 

_“I’m so in love with you…_

 

 _I’ll be forever blue…”_ she started to sing.

 

 

Lexa stopped. She couldn’t believe the angelic voice beside her. Sure, it was a bit off key, she wouldn’t label Clarke a singer in any right but her smile, the joy in her voice, the Commander was mesmerized.

 

 

“Oh and then her best friend slash henchmen, Scud, joined her on the bed, and they were both singing and swaying to the music… and oh.. then these other big muscled henchmen joined them swaying their arms! It was so funny!” Clarke couldn’t stop another bout of laughter. It was then when she realized that they were both motionless, standing side by side, Lexa watching her with amazement and wonder. “I’m sorry,” she blushed, embarrassed that she got caught up in her storytelling.

 

 

“No, don’t be. That was very… entertaining..” the Commander softly smiled, clearly enchanted by the other girl. Everything suddenly became quiet and still. They broke eye contact immediately when they realized they had been staring at each other a little too long, longer than they cared to admit. The two girls started their walk again back to camp. Clarke glanced over to the side, waiting for a sign, anything, to see what the brunette thought.

 

 

“So… what’s the verdict?” Clarke asked. “Did you like it?” She asked, hopeful that she did.

 

 

“It was very pleasant. I enjoyed it Clarke.”

 

 

“But…” she knew there was one, there always was with the Commander.

 

 

There was something on her mind, on the tip of her tongue. She really did like the story, the movie about Lucy and Amy, but there was still something that made her want to retract.

 

 

“Running away.” She said simply. “Running away, so far away, with someone you care about. It seems so easy. In the story, that is. But in reality, it’s almost impossible.” She noted a heavy air of sadness at the Commander’s words, as if speaking of personal experience. Clarke wished that Lexa could find it in herself to look beyond the bad and see the good for what it is. “But all in all, I really do like this story Clarke..” she said interrupting Clarke’s thoughts.

 

 

“Why?” Clarke really wanted to know. She wanted to hear the words from the Commander’s mouth. What _really_ intrigued her about it. It was almost a dare. She was daring her to open her heart.

 

 

“Because Clarke, in spite of their obligations and who they were, in the end, none of that conquered or overthrew their….”

 

 

“Love.” Clarke finished.

 

 

“Yes… _love_.”

 

 

The blonde’s insides puddled instantly. Lexa said the word for the first time without fear and without affliction laced inside it. At last, she felt like she was getting through to her. It was clearly a huge moment between the two. It was strong and obvious and bit too tense suddenly.

 

 

“Sooo… is the Commander pleased,” Clarke asked with a bit of a tease in her tone..

 

 

“The Commander is pleased.” Lexa flirted back, smiling. The brunette pondered to herself silently causing Clarke to wonder. “I wish we could see this movie.” Lexa finally said. Clarke smiled. Now she had another challenge.

 

 

“Maybe we will.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

They had just finished the briefing. It had only been hours since Bellamy’s flare had shot through the day’s sky. There had been many doubts about whether he could actually get the job done so it was a bit of a surprise when the signal was suddenly streaking in the air. The Commander immediately called a meeting with her generals and the Sky Crew to quickly outline every and all key points in the infiltration and ultimate eradication of Mt. Weather.

The Commander and the Sky Princess, took their turns instructing the warriors of every last detail down to the name and position that everyone would be taking. Lexa stood in a silent awe as she watched Clarke command and direct both of their peoples. She felt a sense of pride as she saw how her own men regarded her, and how she was becoming the leader Lexa knew she could be. Her presence demanded respect and the blonde beauty didn’t have to do a damn thing to get it. And the Commander found that sexy as hell. At the same time, Clarke stood amazed by Lexa who was dominating even in her quiet disposition. The Grounder Commander walked with unrivaled authority. And when she led the entire camp in the death chant of _jus drein, jus daun_ , the simple force to command multitudes upon a single word uttered, was a hell of a turn on and it took every ounce of willpower to physically restrain herself from throwing herself all over her.

 

 

 

Clarke became a bit annoyed at herself for being so vain. She ruffled her hair giving it a slight shake. The blonde licked her lips, before giving herself a once over, running her hands over the rear of her pants. She adjusted her fitted blouse, leaving the top two buttons open, displaying a firm cleavage. Clarke shook her head in a humorous disgust. Could she be anymore obvious? She was as wound up as ever and it had nothing to do with the upcoming showdown with Mt. Weather. No, it was the slow, torturous kiss she and the Commander had just shared not too long ago.

The kiss. So unexpected, yet inevitable. It had definitely been building, as the tension between the brunette and the blonde had just about reached its tipping point. While they argued over Octavia’s loyalty, Clarke’s apparent blindness to the situation and Lexa’s overall distrust of anyone who wasn’t herself, all it really was was a final tug of war. The push and pull between Clarke and Lexa had escalated greatly and someone had to break. Ultimately, it was the Commander that succumbed. And Clarke wasn’t mad at that at all, not one bit. So here Clarke stood in her tent waiting for Lexa to arrive. In the midst of war and stolen kisses, Clarke managed to do something a little special for the Commander. Well, it was more than special, more like pulling out all the stops, but it would be worth it. She hoped. 

 

 

 

The light tapping outside her tent brought Clarke back from her thoughts. She checked her full length mirror, yet again, pleased with what she saw but still nervous. Clenching her fists shut, a tactic she used to settle herself down, she looked around one last time, making sure everything was set and ready. “Come in.” Lexa stepped through the opening, making quick eye contact with the blonde with expectant blue eyes. Her mouth turned slightly upwards into a shy smile, tentatively making her way further inside the tent. Clarke noticed the slight hesitation immediately, somewhat confused. It was awkward, a weird awkward. Did something happen during the meeting that she wasn’t aware of, did she offend her or...

_‘Oh.’_

She almost smacked herself in the head for not realizing. This was the first time they were alone since the kiss. Clarke shyly smiled back at the Commander, feeling her cheeks warm up instantaneously. She hoped her blush wasn’t too obvious and was starting to think it was a bad idea to be alone with the brunette again.

“Lexa, come in. Sit down.” She quickly recovered, pushing down the awkwardness. She gestured at an odd looking reupholstered sofa in the middle of the tent. Lexa nodded and sat. Green eyes took notice of a strange looking device on the table just in front of the sofa. It was well known that the Commander was nothing but skeptical, to say the least, of any machine, any device that was foreign to her or her people, anything that they could not build themselves.

“What is that contraption?” Lexa asked, genuinely curious.

“Oh. Yeah. Well that’s the reason you’re here.” Lexa furrowed her brows. Her eyes scanned the alien object from her seat on the sofa, as Clarke gingerly moved to sit down next to the green-eyed girl. “Well, do you remember awhile back when we had our run-in with the pauna, and had to literally run for our lives? After that whole ordeal, on our way back to camp… you asked me to tell you another story of mine? I told you about….”

“Lucy and Amy. The criminal extraordinaire and the secret government spy…” Clarke smiled.

“So you _do_ remember?”

“Of course, Clarke? How could I forget?”

“Right. Well, I told you that their story was actually a movie, DEBS…” the blonde paused to see if Lexa remembered that much as well.

“Yes. I remember.”

_‘Ok..’_

“Well, you said you wished you could have seen the movie for yourself...” She looked at the blonde expectantly, brow arching in anticipation, which Lexa responded by a nod. “Well, I really owe Raven for this. So.. _this_ ,” she gestured to the small machine Lexa had asked about,” is a media player. I told you about the disks we had on the Ark, right? Well this is its counterpart. This machine here plays the disks.” The brunette looked lost. She was still not too accustomed to the sky people’s technology as she would have liked, or even cared for, really.

“Ok, don’t get lost on me ok?” Clarke laughed, waving her hand in front of Lexa’s face. She grabbed a few strange items on the side of the player and held them in her hands for the brunette to see. “These are the media disks. They have the media coded inside them and play when inserted inside the media player.” The Commander slowly nodded, trying to understand, though Clarke wasn’t sure if she really was. “And this right here,” she pulled up a small screen attached to the back of the player,” is what we see the media on.”

“Right.”

“Right, so… as I’ve said before, these disks hold media of all sorts from before the disaster. Music, literature, newspaper articles, movies, television shows…”

“Tele..vis...ion…” the Commander questioningly drawled out.

“Yes, television or T.V. for short. Remember what I told you about movies? Movies were feature length pictures, at least two hours of story. Well, television shows were much smaller in length and format. A T.V. show consisted of episodes, mini stories within an actual story, I guess you could say.”

“Oh.”

“Right. Well, like I said before, we had a vast collection of media that was preserved on the Ark. Some of that were television shows. We had some complete series and only a few episodes of others. I don’t have the DEBS movie, ”Clarke awkwardly paused,” but, there’s something else I really wanted to show you.” Lexa looked like she was processing this new information quickly enough for a whole new jargon she had never heard before. She looked at the blonde whose eyes seemed to be focused on the ground, a pink hue coloring her cheeks.

“Of course, Clarke. I’d be honored.” Clarke looked up with a timid smile, as she caught the same sentiment in the brunette’s eyes.

“Good. So… this particular show we actually do have the complete season of. It was really popular on the Ark, as it was on Earth when it originally aired.” Clarke opened the case and pulled out a disk. She inserted it into the media player and after a few seconds, the screen came to life with moving images, while its theme song began to play. “If you’d like me to continue with these crazy stories of mine that you seem to have grown fond of, I really think you would like this one.” The Commander nodded as they both turned their attention to the screen. The first thing Lexa saw were 5 girls, all different sizes, different hair colors and beautiful. Her eyes wandered all over the girls’ form, up and down, pausing at whatever caught her gaze.

“Well I can see you’re liking the show already,” Clarke smirked, seeing the appreciation in the Commander’s eyes. Lexa half smiled.

“So listen, we can’t tell anyone about any of this or else I’m going to have a crowd of people lining outside my tent with popcorn fighting for a spot on the couch here.”

“So, you want to keep this a secret?”

“Mmm hmm. Can you keep it,” Clarke grinned widely. The brunette slowly nodded. She wasn’t too keen on secrets but for Clarke, she would make an exception. Turning their attention back to the screen, the introduction was suddenly over and the episode began. 

 

 

 

They had started with the first season, episode one, of course. When the ending credits rolled, Clarke turned to see Lexa’s eyes still locked on the screen. The episode was over, the credits had passed and the screen was black, but the Commander’s eyes stayed fixated on the screen. Clarke knew she was still processing what she had seen. It had to have been pretty surreal to the brunette to actually see moving pictures, people talking and walking, and hearing music simultaneously emanating from some tiny plasma screen.

“That was… incredible Clarke.” Lexa was in awe. Clarke could see the amazement on her face, she could hear it in her voice. But she unsure where exactly it stemmed from. Was it the fact that she had seen a television show, an ancient form of storytelling, something that died along with the old world? Was it the show itself? Maybe both. But Lexa was entranced. “Can we see another… ep.. i...”

"Episode.” Clarke finished the brunette’s sentence, smiling at the Commander’s eagerness. “Of course, but you should know that there are seven seasons, twenty to twenty-five episodes in each season, and each episode is almost an hour long…” The Commander frowned before she realized that she was saying that they probably wouldn’t get around to seeing them all. And with the war at hand, who knew if they would get another chance. “Well maybe we can skip around to the better episodes. You know, the important ones, the ones with crucial information..”

 

 

So they skipped around but made sure to see the last episode of season one. The Commander had been quiet and observing throughout most of the episodes, gathering and assessing everything she saw. At the end, Lexa was very still and thinking hard and Clarke knew she had questions. “You seem like you have something on your mind...” Lexa sighed. She hated being confused. Clear thinking and understanding was crucial to being Commander. And she could not understand no matter how hard she tried.

“Yes. Well….” she sighed again,” who is this “A” person?!” Lexa huffed, annoyed at her own confusion. The blonde chuckled, leaning back against the sofa. They had just finished the last episode of season one so that particular question could have been answered in many different ways. She always wondered how people back then could ever stand such suspense, such twists and turns.

“Well.. there are actually a few of them but…”

“What?!” The Commander's eyes widened, almost jumping out of her seat. Clarke laughed.

“Yes, I know. My sentiments exactly. Look, I don’t want us to get ahead of ourselves. You’re going to have watch some more episodes to understand.” The Commander frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, catching herself before she pouted, which Clarke noticed.

“Very well,” the brunette huffed.

“Ok. So what else is did you want to know?”

“Well, that girl, the swimmer..”

“Emily.”

“Emily, yes. I do not understand her relationship with the snippy blonde one.”

“Alison?”

“Yes.”

“Did you even pay attention?” Clarke chuckled at a bewildered Commander. “She was in love with Alison and…”

“Love?” Lexa scoffed. “That is not love Clarke. How can you love someone who would treat you like that, mistreat you so badly? ”

“I don’t know. Love makes you do some crazy things, sometimes even allows you to play the fool.”

“Well, Emily certainly was a fool. I do not know how she could love someone like that.”

“I totally agree. I guess sometimes feelings that strong can be blinding. I liked Maya personally. I always thought they were a better match. They had chemistry and they both wanted each other the same way. It’s just too bad that...” The blonde caught herself about to spill something that they had not watched yet.

“What? What are you saying Clarke..”Lexa interrupted. She shook her head, fingers twisting her lips as if she was locking them shut.

“Nope. You’re going to have to watch.”

“Clarke…” Lexa warned. Clarke all but whined for the brunette to stop her non stop questioning.

“You have to watch and see what happens, ok?”

“Fine..” she relented. They turned their attention back to the screen as the continued to delve further into the show. 

 

 

 

It had gotten very late, very fast. When Lexa had first arrived, it was early morning and now the sun was setting. They both found themselves relaxing into each other. Clarke was still slouched, while Lexa seemed to relax more into the sofa. Unknowingly, their bodies were leaned towards the other, slightly touching. They had continued to skip around seasons and episodes. Clarke made sure to play the ones that she thought were important to the whole storyline, explaining to Lexa the missing parts and pieces.

“This is… very confusing, Clarke.” Lexa shook her head, exasperated.

“Yes, I know all too well how… ugh… frustrating this show can be,” Clarke shook her head, sharing the same feeling. But apparently, Lexa’s frustrations didn’t end there.

“I’m done with games and deceptions. Now I want to know Clarke… who is this Uber A?!” The Commander was flustered and demanding answers. Clarke laughed out loud, causing Lexa to simmer down and share a laugh at her own expense. Clarke was beyond pleased that Lexa was into the show and so involved in it as she had become. And seeing her react this way to all its mysteries was hilarious and she found it really cute.

“Do you really want to know?” Clarke chuckled, though she hated giving away endings. She always like seeing people’s reactions. When she turned to see the steely confirmation in the green eyes beside her, she gave up. The Commander was such a baby sometimes. “Fine. If you must know… Uber A was...”

A very loud knock on the outside tent post interrupted the two girls. Clarke jumped while Lexa seemed frustrated more than anything. “What?!” The Commander barked.

“Commander, I’m sorry to interrupt but the generals are asking for you. There are some new developments regarding Mt. Weather.” One of Lexa’s men had loudly shouted through the tent folds, though not daring to step an inch inside. A wise move on his part.

“Leave. I’ll be there shortly,” she shouted back. “Well, it seems duty calls Clarke,” Lexa turned to apologize, ”I’m sorry. I wish we could continue this but..”

“No, I understand. You need to go.” The brunette stood, smoothing her clothes but did not move to leave. Instead, she sat back down after hesitating for a few seconds. Clarke furrowed her brows in confusion. “Is something wrong, Commander?” She looked at the brunette and saw her lost in thought. She had something on her mind. “What is it?”

“Well, there is something I want to know, I mean, well, several things, among others obviously, since we did not get to see the entire….”

“Just ask.” The blonde laughed at the very uncharacteristic ramblings of the Commander. But she didn’t need to ask. Throughout the whole series, Lexa paid close attention to and had so many questions about a particular liar. “You want to know about Emily.” Clarke stated. Lexa nodded, not quite looking at Clarke. “It’s ok. Talk to me.” Clarke wanted to reassure the Commander, wanted to make her feel safe enough to talk about anything. Lexa sighed.

“Fine. I suppose I might feel some kind of inclination towards Emily. I just want to know what happened to her..” Lexa said in a very small voice.

“Well, do you really want to know or do you maybe want to see for yourself, you know.. at a later time..” She was tired of waiting, and she wanted answers. But she saw a certain apprehension in Clarke’s eyes. It was as if she didn’t really want to say, or maybe she thought Lexa wouldn’t like the answer. But why wouldn’t she like the answer. What could be so horrible. Lexa cringed immediately.

“Please do not tell me she coupled herself with that annoying and insufferable Paige girl again,” Lexa sneered.

“Wow, tell me how you really feel, Commander,” Clarke laughed.

“Clarke, who gets into a relationship with someone who tried to kill them?! I mean…” Lexa was getting flustered. “It’s absurd! I would have taken my knife and slowly....”

“Yes, I think I get it, ” the blonde chuckled. “Look, it’s a T.V. show.”

“Meaning….”

“Meaning..” she sighed, running her hands through her hair,” some of it is exaggerated. It’s a part of story telling. Some things happen that might not necessarily happen in real life.”

“Fine. But you still haven’t answered my question.”

“Ok. What exactly about Emily do you want to know?”

“Well, I suppose I want to know or at least try to understand the relationship between Emily and Alison. I just.. I’ve been trying to understand how she… could move on after she lost…” Lexa’s words fell away when she could no longer speak. And Clarke immediately knew what was happening. But the brunette regained her voice. “....how she could move on with someone else…. when she thought her first love… was dead.”

Her voice cracked at the end and she bit the inside of her lip for her lack of control. She was letting her emotions get the better of her and in front of Clarke, of all people, and all Lexa wanted to do was run. And she almost did but a firm hand quickly grabbed onto hers. Clarke chastised herself for not seeing how this could have backfired. And she had no idea how to respond to that.

“Maybe that was why Emily could never have a stable, long lasting relationship. Her _feelings_ ,” Lexa mildly cringed. ”Maybe because she lost Alison ruined her for anyone else.” Lexa slowly hung her head, turning away, at her own words. Clarke wanted so bad to reach over and grab Lexa’s hand. She wanted to comfort her but she couldn’t find the words as desperately as she tried. “It would make sense Clarke,” Lexa continued to the blonde’s surprise. “Your first love is always the most significant. It stays with you. It haunts you to your last day, until your last breath.”

The blonde nodded, though unsure of the way she was taking Lexa’s words.

“Perhaps one never truly gets over the loss. Perhaps no one ever really measures up… perhaps no one ever really loves the same way they did with their first.” Lexa mumbled, still unable to look at Clarke. And again, Clarke wondered if she really understood what she truly meant.

“What, so a first love will always take precedent over any and all others?” Clarke tried masking the hurt in her voice. Did that mean Costia would forever remain the keeper of Lexa’s heart, over anyone else... over _her_? If Lexa really thought that a person’s first love would always mean more than any other, then did she even have a chance? Costia was murdered. They didn’t end their relationship mutually, it was taken away from them. Brutally. And Clarke would never be jealous over a dead lover. But she needed to know that, maybe someday, she could have Lexa’s love in it’s entirety. That while Costia would never be forgotten, she needed to know she could someday have Lexa’s heart.

“I mean, will there ever be any room in your heart for another,” she blurted without even thinking. Blue eyes drifted to the floor, mortified that that just came out of her mouth. Green eyes shot up in confusion. Lexa’s eyes tried to search Clarke’s as her blues suddenly shied away from the questions in Lexa’s.

“Clarke…” She beckoned her to look at her, give her some kind of response, some kind of clue. The blonde still couldn’t look at her and as Lexa wondered those few seconds, it suddenly hit her that she wasn’t talking about the show anymore. Neither of them were.

“Will there be room for another in _yours_?” Lexa softly countered. And that’s when Clarke’s eyes shot up. She had no idea what the brunette meant by that. Room in her heart? But Lexa was right. After the kiss, she had said that she wasn’t ready. Clearly, her heart wasn’t available. Not to Lexa, not to anyone. And Lexa had just challenged her right back. Would Clarke’s heart ever be ready for someone else? It was a valid question.

It seemed that their conversation had came to an abrupt halt as the questions now swirling around needed to be answered. Digging deep down, Clarke and Lexa searched for the truth within themselves.

“We win this war, we unite our peoples, then what… what’s the point of anything if we don’t live fully, love fully… if not that, what are really fighting for?” Clarke closed her eyes, trapping in the tears that she didn’t want Lexa to see.

“I heard it said best that life should be about more than surviving.” Lexa said with a conviction that Clarke never heard before. It was her words but Lexa was saying them back.

They held each other’s gaze for a few seconds as no other words were needed. They understood each other completely in that moment. They never gave a straight answer to the question they asked one another. But they didn’t need to. They got each other. They understood what they were actually saying. They were saying yes.

“Soo… what did you think about the show?” Clarke cleared her throat and smiled after the shared look between the two turned into an uncomfortable staring match.

“Well…”Lexa smiled back, grateful for the change in subject, ”I enjoyed it. It was quite extraordinary to experience that, the way our people used to tell their stories. And to be able to see it with my own two eyes… Clarke.. I’ll never be able to repay you for what you’ve done.”

“You’re welcome Lexa, but I asked you about the show itself.” Clarke chuckled.

“Oh yes. The show. Well it’s not like I can compare it to any other show since I’ve never seen any others… but, I enjoyed it. Besides the unusual fashion and questionable… what did you call them…”

“Plot holes,” Clarke finished.

“Right. Plot holes. It was amazing, everything. And I liked the relationships, well, some of them.”

“Any particular relationship..” Clarke asked.

“I liked the original pairings,” she said, as she thought about the relationships they had seen play out. “Although the relationship between the scholar and the um… information thief, erm… the technological… uhh…”

“Spencer and Caleb,” Clarke chuckled. Never in a million years would she had ever thought she would be discussing television characters with a grounder.

“Yes. That was atrocious, ”Lexa frowned,” but aside from that, I truly enjoyed it all. Thank you.” Clarke smiled and nodded as Lexa stood, seemingly remembering that her presence had been requested. Clarke stepped along with her, as she was about to join the impromptu meeting as well. She immediately stopped and turned when she saw the brunette stop short of the tent flaps, looking at her with very serious eyes.

“There is something you need to know Clarke. You need to get used to this now…” Lexa was in full Commander mode, eyes dark with a menacing expression on her face. Clarke gulped. The last time she Lexa like this was when they first met.

“Y-yes Commander?” Clarke could barely get it out when she noticed Lexa leaning in slightly, a move she always did when she was about to go off. Lexa waited as she stared the blonde down, she really wanted to build this up. And in her most authoritative voice she let it be known.

“I will always be Team Emison, Clarke.” Clarke erupted in a uncontrollable laughter as Lexa laughed along with her.

“Nope... Emaya rules!” Clarke responded back, still laughing along with the Commander.

It was their last moment to be themselves as their laughter subsided and they stood together at the entrance of the tent, getting ready to walk out. It was a process though, to go from Clarke and Lexa to the Sky Crew leader and The Commander of the Twelve Clans. They couldn’t be Clarke and Lexa to the outside. That was something between them. They could be nothing more. At least, to the outside world.They could share nothing more. Just the knowing in their eyes. That was enough. For now.

Lexa looked sideways at the blonde girl next to her. Ther shared a knowing look, one that only their eyes could speak, and one that no else could see. Lexa gave her a half smile, that Clarke returned fully. Neither had any expectations past the day they woke up to. Hell, neither knew if they would even survive said day. But walking out of Clarke’s tent, they had something new they were fighting for. They were fighting for each other. They were fighting for love.

**Author's Note:**

> So each chapter is supposed to be a different story and supposed to coincide with the different stages and happenings in their relationship. The stories will include literature, TV and movies.


End file.
